


[explosion imminent]

by soc_puppet



Series: Magical Museum AU [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soc_puppet/pseuds/soc_puppet
Summary: Grantaire has a problem. Floréal has a croissant. The museum has a dilemma....Sylvie has a heart attack





	[explosion imminent]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/gifts).



> Reposting to AO3 from [tumblr](http://socpuppet.tumblr.com/post/101641677247/just-because-i-am-the-most-predictable-of). 
> 
> Prompt via Nell:  
> Just because I am the most predictable of predictable people, maybe some Floreal & Grantaire, for the mini-fics?

By some miracle from the heavens above, Floréal arrived to the museum first that morning.

“R…are you okay? You look a little…jittery.” Her tone was one that implied that the last time she had seen him thus was the espresso incident during high school—distaste with a tad bit of curiosity. Well, this time he really deserved it.

He had planned out a whole speech, allusions and metaphors everywhere, but now he found himself dropping to the floor and hugging her legs with shaking arms.

“R?!” Surprise laced her tone as her bags dropped to the side and she awkwardly embraced him. “Honey, is everything alright?”

“Please don’t let Sylvie kill me,” he muttered into her nylons. “She’s gonna kill me.”

“R…” her voice was foreboding. “What happened?” It was hard to let go and stand up, but somehow he managed it.

“Um,” he squeaked—squeaked, like a mouse or something. “Maybe I should just show you. Come with me.” They walked down the long hall past the front desk and the various galleries and into the Statue Hall.

“No…” Floréal breathed. “R, you didn’t…” Her croissant, held through all the chaos before plopped on the floor, spilling egg and ham on the tiles. But Floréal had eyes for the scene in front of her, paralyzed beyond words.

“It was a mistake!” R wailed. “Usually we’re so careful!” Floréal whirled around to smack him in the chest.

"This is a little more serious than not being careful, Rémi Émile Grantaire! Sylvie is going to kill you. And there’s no way it’s not going to be painless. She’s going to make you suffer. Oh my god, we might have to close down the museum for today!”

"Can’t you just take it away for the day?” R replied, cheeks bright red.

“Are you an idiot? Everyone’s going to ask where it went; this is one of the most famous pieces in the museum!” Cradling her head in her hands she let out a whine. “Oh no.”

He scuffed his toe on the ground before hissing with pain as he stubbed his toe.

Floréal heard him and lifted her head out of her hands just enough to gaze at…

"Are you kidding me?” Her voice echoed up to the ceiling. “It turned to marble?”

“I was trying to hand it back before the magic hit!”

“Rémi, are you insane? You’re just lucky you weren’t pulled in as well!”

“I was a little preoccupied, don’t you know?”

“Okay, calm down. We all need to calm down.” She held her arms up to allay his panic. “R, calm down, we can do this. Oh my god, you pair of love-struck idiots…”

“Who’s a pair of love-struck idiots now?” Sylvie’s voice echoed through the museum. “What are the two of you doing back th…”

A ringing silence echoed through the museum as Sylvie stopped and gaped at the scene before her.

“Is that?” she asked Floréal.

“It is.”

“Did they?”

“They did.”

Sylvie turned her gaze to R and he quailed, for it seemed as if all the fury of Hell was behind her.

“Monsieur Rémi Grantaire, would you care to explain to me why one of my marble statues is missing a shirt?”

Floréal gave a cough and kicked the marble pile of folds beside him.

“And why we seem to have an uncatalogued piece by Alasdair Thomson just laying on the floor?”

R felt a nervous grin stretch his lips. “…I can explain?”

**Author's Note:**

> (Just so you know, Alasdair Thomson does some [really neat carvings of clothing from marble](http://socpuppet.tumblr.com/post/94440210697/neonpinkpotatoes-anotherrunaroundthesun).)


End file.
